Getting Over it
by emergency-heart
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sascha Levy is a loving man and has three children and three beautiful women who trust him to prove it. So how come when he needs someone to love him there's no-one there?
1. Chapter 1: Chrissie

Getting Over it

Chrissie

He watched over the top of his steaming mug of coffee, almost hypnotised as the mother of his only son pushed a buggy towards him looking harried and stressed. Her honey blonde hair tumbled out of its ponytail and her sky blue eyes were ringed with dark shadows but to him she was beyond beautiful. She's stolen his heart from the day they met and he couldn't believe his luck the night they'd albeit accidentally, conceived their son. He hated himself for it, but he was completely and irrevocably in love with her, and here she was before him trying to hand his son to him. He forced himself to pay attention, as he hauled the eighteen month old onto his lap.

"Hey, thanks for taking him at such short notice. He had a bad night last night so he'll probably be asleep before you know it." Chrissie smiled thinly.

"Ah" Sascha shrugged, "It's no problem. I get to have all three of my beautiful children tonight, Daniel, Rachel and Beka; Super-dad is in da house!"

"Oh," Chrissie's smile dropped, "You didn't have plans with them did you? I'm sorry."

"Well, I was going to take them to the cinema, but what they don't know can't hurt them. They'll be thrilled anyway. Rachel loves playing big sister to Daniel and so does Beka, when Rachel actually lets her." Sascha chuckled, trying hard not to gaze longingly at the woman he tried so hard not to love.

Chrissie grimaced back knowingly, "Right well, I'll see you in the morning then. I've got to meet-"

"A handsome, orthopaedic surgeon for dinner" Interrupted the smooth tones of Dan Hamilton, as he wrapped himself arrogantly around Chrissie's waist. Instantly Sascha felt his heart stop and plummet to somewhere around his trainers, he almost wished he didn't know about Dan and Chrissie's blossoming relationship, that way perhaps he could justify punching the arrogant bastard. But no, Chrissie had tried her very best to ok the situation with him, and Sascha, true to form had bitten his tongue in the hope that he could allow her to be happy and try to convince her that he too had moved on. So he plastered his trademark goofy smile on his face and waved as he watched the couple depart hand in hand through the automatic doors of Holby General and off into the summery evening.

To guide his thoughts elsewhere, Sascha busied himself in making a big fuss of Daniel and wondering what he was going to treat his girls with tonight instead of the cinema. Slowly he pushed the buggy over to the car, supporting Daniel on his hip, who was quietly chattering to himself and playing with the stethoscope that hung around his father's neck. He was strapping his son into his car seat when he heard a female voice calling him by his old nickname.

"Hey, Doctor Doughnut! You coming for drinks with us tonight?" his new AAU staff nurse Eddi Mckee, hollered at him from across the car park. "Thanks Eddi but I can't tonight." He called back.

"Aw, no why?" Eddi moaned "Nurse Lane and I want to get to know our colleagues better. You've got to come; you never know you could meet someone new." She winked knowingly, causing Sascha to wonder how much she had drunk already considering it was only about 6.30 on a Friday evening.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm on emergency Dad duty, plus I've got the Saturday night shift tomorrow." He grimaced and began to turn back towards the car. "Look I've got to dash, I've got to go and pick my girls up before my mother sends out a search and rescue party, perhaps next week?"

"Fine, it's a date! See ya!" Eddi giggled uncharacteristically, trotting back over to where Chantelle was waiting eagerly.

Once the girls were settled in front of their new favourite DVD, Sascha crept upstairs with Daniel, who as predicted had fallen fast asleep in his father's arms. Quietly he gently changed him into his pyjamas and placed him down in the cot that stood at the foot of his own bed. He was tucking him in when he heard a commotion downstairs. Closing the door to his room as gently as he could, he crept back downstairs where he could hear Rachel's loud voice taunting: "Oooh! Beka Levy loves Sammy Mathews; Beka and Sammy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" which provoked an almighty howl of denial from his usually quiet younger daughter.

"Girls, I just put your brother to bed. If you two keep screaming like that and if he wakes up, this DVD is going off and both of you are going to bed. Now what is going on here?" He hissed firmly. Realising that her father had heard every word of her sister's torment, little Beka flushed a glowing scarlet. "Beka's got a boyfriend, Dad." Rachel grinned smugly, clearly enjoying stirring the situation.

"I haven't!" cried Beka indignantly, "Daddy I haven't! Tell her!"

"Mary Spencer says her little sister saw you kiss him on the cheek, behind the tree at the park the other day AND that when Miss Weaver said you could choose who you wanted to sit next to and you chose him. He's your geeky little boyfriend isn't he?" At this comment Beka exploded into a flying rage screaming; "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sascha abandoned all attempts at keeping the pair quiet, and dived forward to restrain his eleven year old from attacking her sister.

"Whoa Beks," He soothed, pulling her closer and grabbing her flailing fists, "Rachel's only teasing you. Which she's going to stop now aren't you Rach?" He added shooting Rachel a stern warning look.

"Even if Beka has got a boyfriend- which apparently she hasn't," He continued, "That's her business if she wants to tell me. Not yours Rachel so stop this teasing and apologise to each other. Now." He ordered, taking one of his daughters under each of his arms and allowing them to curl up against him on the sofa until they fell asleep.

Sascha looked at his two daughters and wondered how a single man like himself had three so very beautiful children, but had no significant other to speak of. His marriage had died a long time ago now and his infatuation with Chrissie was beginning to look like a lost cause. He definitely needed to move on with his life, perhaps going for a drink with Eddi could be his first step to a new Sascha Levy. Even as a teenager, he'd had loads of female friends, but had never quite managed to escape the dreaded 'friend zone' with them, not even during his days at medical school- he was too shy. It was time for a change, he was going to start standing up for himself and try to find a woman who would take him and his children and love him back for who he was. He still had plenty of female friends, perhaps if he continued to support them, one might actually realise what they were missing. This was it; Sascha Levy was going to settle down and use his backbone in the process.


	2. Chapter 2: Eddi

Eddi.

Progress on "Project backbone" as he referred to it got off to a very slow start. Mr Griffin had sent Chrissie down with the porters to AAU to collect a patient who was being transferred up to Keller. He couldn't help himself, she was looking so much better for her weekend off, so he prolonged the conversation as much as he could and struggled to hide his disappointment when her pager bleeped and called her away.

"God Doc, you really are tragic sometimes aren't you?" Eddi nudged him in the ribs. "You lied when you said you'd moved on didn't you? You're still into her. I'll tell you what, come to the bar with Chantelle and I tonight, we'll have a drink and forget our sodding love lives for once." She sighed heavily as Sascha slammed the patient files he was holding down on the desk.

"You know what? Sod it Eddi, I'm coming with you. It'd be my pleasure" he smiled as his pager began to call him back to his beloved patients. "Meet at the bar at seven!" he called over his shoulder as he ran.

He didn't see Eddi again; until he tumbled into the bar twenty minutes late and still straightening his garish tie after a complex operation went that had gone a bit wrong. He found her singlehandedly propping up the bar, glass of red wine in hand and Chantelle nowhere to be seen. "Lost track of time staring at Sister Williams did we?" she teased as he settled himself down next to her. Sascha responded by helping himself to a glass of the wine that Eddi had been enjoying and taking a sip. The bottle was already half empty. He sincerely hoped that Chantelle had helped her drink it, although he was beginning to suspect that the only relationship Eddi was actually interested in pursuing at the moment, was one that involved a bottle. He would have to keep and eye on her.

"So where are your children tonight then?" she asked casually several large bottles later, taking a swig of wine as she tried to focus on his face.

"All staying with their respective mothers tonight" he replied.

"Mother's?" spluttered Eddi, "That's plural? Christ, how many women have succumbed to the Levy charm then?"

Sascha looked embarrassed, "I have three children by two women, if that's what you're asking. I was married to one for about ten years give or take and the other is Chrissie. I didn't even know Daniel was mine until a few weeks before he was born and I got a permanent job at Holby. " Sascha sighed. "Chrissie and I were never meant to be permanent you see, we met on the internet. My divorce papers had just been finalized so I guess I was on the rebound and God only knows what she was doing. We didn't think we were going to see each other again. I didn't even know she was a nurse until I started at Holby about six months later."

"Ouch that's embarrassing; One drunken shag later and Mr Levy has a son and not to mention a seriously pretty but red faced ward sister to work with." Eddi giggled.

"Well that's one way of putting it, I suppose. I prefer the term 'happy accident'" he grimaced.

"Except you're not happy are you." Eddi insisted, stating the obvious. "You still love Sister Williams and now she's going out with the hot new registrar. That's gotta hurt- right?"

Sascha breathed heavily and downed yet another glass of wine, "Damn right it does, but what can I do? Even my eleven year old has a better love life than I do." He moaned.

Eddi snorted in response. "It can't be worse than mine. Trust me, there's nothing more tragic than finding out your fiancé in bed with another woman and to make matters worse, he just can't understand the fact that we're over. He says I need him, I need him to stop my drinking." She laughed as she gestured towards the growing line of empty bottles in front of them, hiccoughed and sniffed loudly. Suddenly Sascha realised that there were tears running down her cheeks. She'd definitely had too much.

Sascha's head was beginning to spin, he was pretty sure he'd had more than enough to drink by now, he wasn't due in until midday the next day but he knew he wanted to get back home to his bed.

"I should get home. So should you." He mumbled, rubbing her arm comfortingly and standing up. "Where do you live? Want to share a taxi?" Eddi shrugged and nodded in response. Sascha took her by the arm and pulled her upright into one of his trademark bear hugs and she flopped on to his shoulder. He held her by the shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"Eddi, whatever happens, I know this feels bad right now but don't let this destroy you. You're too good at what you do to let your skills go to waste. I put you forward for a job as senior staff nurse for a reason." He urged reaching up to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen onto her flushed cheek. At his kind touch, Eddi looked straight back at him and leaned instinctively forward, so that their faces were only millimetres apart. It wasn't until their lips were almost touching that Sascha's conscience kicked in; this was wrong, he was drunk so was she. It would do so much more harm than good, she wasn't the right woman to move on with she had far too much baggage. Sascha suspected that the heavy drinking was only the surface of her problems.

Gently, he turned away so as not to startle her. "Eddi" he reasoned "We can't, you're pissed and so am I." but her lips where already clamped to his face insistently. He tried once more to push her off, before he gave into her advances and kissed her back. He didn't love her, she didn't love him, they both just needed some affection and deep down they both knew it. His hands were running through her soft cropped black hair and she had both arms wrapped around his neck as though she were clinging onto him for dear life.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of the taxi creep up alongside them, so that they leapt apart as though they had been hit by an electric current. Suddenly the atmosphere outside the bar became very awkward as the pair both stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sascha muttered "I shouldn't have, I wasn't thinking."

"No it's ok" Eddi conceded unable to meet his gaze. "It takes two to tango; it was me who jumped on you."

"We're both a bit messed up at the moment; let's just give each other some space, yeah? It's not because I don't like you, you're a lovely girl- it's just-"

Eddi held up her hand to stop him babbling, her expression unreadable.

"Ok, you take this taxi, I'll get myself another" He sighed, "I'll see you at work," he added, holding the door open for the small nurse as she ducked silently inside. Through the whole taxi journey home, Sascha worried incessantly. Had he upset her? It was just a drunken kiss wasn't it- surely it didn't mean anything more to her than it had to him. AAU was certainly going to be a very interesting place when he got in tomorrow he mused as he crawled upstairs and into bed and slipped quickly into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Damage Control

Damage Control

Sascha didn't move a muscle until the daft shrill tune of his mobile forced him from his snoring state the following morning. Blearily he squinted at the clock, it was 9.00 AM- he was doing the afternoon/evening shift tonight and so who could possibly be calling him? Feeling like his head was being squeezed in a vice; he fumbled around his bedroom until he finally found the offending object.

"Hello" he answered; surprising himself at the huskiness of his voice- how much did he actually drink? And then he remembered, blushing at the thought.

"Good morning Mr Levy," Echoed the icy tones of Mr Henrik Hanssen through the tinny speaker, "I do hope I have not woken you up on your morning off, but I'm afraid we need your help."

"No, no it's fine Mr Hanssen," he croaked "What can I do for you?"

"Ms Naylor has uncharacteristically called in sick today, so I need you to cover for her on Darwin please. Mr Hope is due in for a major operation in about an hour and I have made Ms Shah acting consultant, but I would like someone else other than Mr Douglas to be there to support her as they both have long theatre lists today. I trust you're able to cover for her, are you not?" Hanssen dictated. "Mr Spence will cover your late shift tonight for you, to make up for your lost morning, of course" He added

Sascha winced; his head was pounding, "Right. Yes of course I will. I'll be there in about half an hour." He was alarmed. It was extremely unusual of Jac to take any days off; he should call her when he got the chance.

"Just one more thing before you go, Mr Levy." Hanssen stalled.

"Yes."

"Have you spoken to Ms Naylor recently?" He asked. "Only I've had a number of very concerning reports from various members of staff about her over the past few months. Apparently her behaviour is becoming increasingly erratic, the other day she is reported to have simply disappeared from theatre leaving Mr Douglas alone in the middle of a complex aortic valve replacement and then yesterday she was seen running from the ward, as though it her life depended on it. Now you are one of the only members of staff that she appears even remotely close to since the departure of Mr Byrne. Are you aware of anything that may explain this?"

Sascha gulped as he remembered leaping out of the way, as Jac came tearing past still clad in her bloody scrubs, her hand clamped over her mouth as she crashed her way into the female staff toilets.

"I haven't spoken to her for weeks, Mr Hanssen. She's a very private person, so I doubt she'd tell me any way. Sorry." He muttered, his brow creasing with concern. He would definitely have to call her, something was up and now that Joseph had left her, she was going to need someone to look out for her and if that had to be him then so be it.

"Very well Mr Levy. I'll see you on Darwin in precisely 30 minutes. Goodbye." And with that the line went dead.

Sascha grabbed his clothes and a handful of paracetamol which he downed as though his life depended on it and set about searching for his brief case and stethoscope as fast as he could. About 20 minutes later he tumbled out the door still fixing his tie with one hand.

He had barely set foot over the threshold of Darwin when he was forced to move out of the way for a trolley rushed towards Darwin One followed by Ms Shah and Mr Douglas, who he greeted hurriedly.

"This is Mrs Crewe, 40 years old, she was involved in an RTA yesterday which left her with several fractured ribs, she tried to get out of bed and consequently she now has a suspected severely perforated lung." Sahira explained hurriedly. "She's one of Jac's patients, so technically she in your care now. Greg and I are taking her straight into theatre now. I need you to call Jac Naylor now and ask her what the hell she's done with the rest of her patient notes; because God knows I can't find them. Also can you check that she definitely did tell Mrs Crewe not to move please?" she added before rushing off through the doors of Darwin One.

Slightly dazed by Sahira's rapid instructions Sascha gave her a thumbs up, as he made his way over to the nurse's station and taking out his phone and dialling Jac's home number. She snatched it up after the second ring.

"Morning Partner…" he started before lowering his tone with a degree of concern. Jac sounded terrible; her usual sharp, witty and sarcastic manner of speech had completely evaporated, leaving nothing more than a monosyllabic and hesitant whisper as she reluctantly answered his questions. She clearly remembered nothing about her treatment of this patient, something was definitely distracting her.

He drew a breath, knowing that his next question would not be a welcome one, "Jac?" he persisted, "What's wrong? This isn't like you. Are you ok?" He listened as he heard his friend made a noise that sounded alarmingly like a sob.

"I'm pregnant. It's Joseph's. Sascha, I still love him. I don't know what to do." She choked as he gasped audibly. "I can't break up his new life with Harry, but I can't be a mother on my own."

"Well I didn't see that one coming!" he attempted to chuckle once he'd gathered himself together. "You sound as though you need a bit of TLC, Tender Levy Care, that is, I'm on a break in a bit. Meet me at the hospital café." He instructed before ringing off. A sense of relief overwhelmed him; she was going to be ok. It was a far cry from ideal, but he was pretty certain that with a bit of support someone as strong and stubborn as Jac Naylor would certainly be able to cope, however she chose to deal with it. He still had time before he had to meet Jac, so he busied himself in looking for Jac's patient notes, quickly realising that they would probably be wherever she thought her colleagues were least likely to find them. Within minutes he tracked them down in her desk draw in the office she shared with Elliot, he then set about completing Jac's ward rounds. By the time he was finished he was more than ready to grab a coffee with Jac and was wondering how on earth he could help the third woman in his life that needed his support but had no actual romantic interest in him.


	4. Chapter 4: Jac

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. Here's chapter 4 finally! Enjoy! Kx**

Jac.

Sascha had already downed half of his own coffee by the time Jac arrived to meet him. He almost didn't recognise her, his usually ruthlessly striking and fearless friend was a total mess. Her glass like auburn hair had lost its usual lustre and was looking unkempt and unbrushed, she was wearing no make up and her pale cheeks were stained with tear tracks. The baggy Holby tracksuit she was wearing was crumpled and hung loosely off her skinny frame; unexpectedly Sascha realised that both he and Joseph had owned the exact same one. Jac Naylor was wearing her ex-boyfriend's clothes and for the first time ever she actually looked lost in the one place she'd felt the most at home for the last five years. Sascha couldn't help himself, in an instant he was by her side and pulling her into a tight squeeze, his worry increasing when she collapsed gratefully into him instead of wrestling away from him like she normally did.

Once they were settled down over their coffees, Jac tugged anxiously at her pony tail and turned to face him "Ugh Sascha, this is all so messed up- what would you do?"

Sascha shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person Naylor, the birth of my own son didn't exactly work out amazingly either- I expected I'd at least be in a relationship with his mother, not still trying and failing to win her over." He laughed.

"Wow we are a right pair aren't we?" Jac smiled sympathetically, "You've still got it bad for her, haven't you?" Sascha dropped his eyes to the floor and mumbled something incoherent that sounded like a half-hearted denial. "Oh come off it Mr Levy," Jac scolded "It's written all over your face. Just about everyone in Holby knows, except Chrissie of course. They're not _that_ stupid Sash." She smirked, the colour returning to her face a little, as Sascha flushed a deep shade of beetroot. "Well then Ms Naylor," He coughed, "Seeing as you would appear to be the expert in the matter, how should I deal, with this apparent problem?"

"Well basically don't do everything I did." Jac began, "Don't start a relationship for the wrong reasons, don't then fall in love with that person, don't have sex with their father or try to make their life hell in any other way. And most importantly if, despite everything you did, they choose to come back to you, don't ever let them go because it will be the worse decision you ever made." She sighed, her eyes glittering with hurt and regret. "Oh and rebounding doesn't work either- especially if it's with a colleague. Don't go there, seriously." She added sincerely. Almost instantly, Sascha's features began to colour again, causing him to casually try and hide his face by pretending to check his pager. However, Jac's hawk like eyes ousted him in seconds, forcing her to gasp in disbelief. "Mr Levy! I'm shocked at you. Did you win her over with eye bag cream or anti-wrinkle formula?" She teased, suddenly noting the look of guilt that Sascha was trying to disguise as he shook his head in denial. "Come on Sascha, nothing gets past me, who was it? Do they work here?"

Eventually he gave in. "Yes."

"Doctor or Nurse?" she quizzed

"Nurse." He muttered

"You shagged Donna?"

"No! No, it was just a kiss." Sascha argued back.

"Still you kissed Donna?" She insisted

"No not Donna, how drunk do you think I was?"

Jac shrugged, "You tell me."

"Alright, alright, it was Eddi." Sascha sighed folding his arms.

Jac looked slightly disappointed, "Who?"

"The new senior staff nurse on AAU."

"What the bimbo that Greg had his eye on? She's young enough to be your daughter, you pervert!" Jac teased, looking increasingly like her usual self again.

"What? No! That's Chantelle- she's the agency nurse and she's not a bimbo, she's lovely, but she's more Dr Valentine's type." He smirked

"Oh, is she the mouthy one with the short dark hair? She doesn't seem like your type either. I'm guessing it was a 'heat of the moment' thing was it?" She asked.

"We went for a drink. As friends I mean, and I think we both had a bit too much. And then she was crying- looking for affection, you know, so I tried to comfort her and the next thing I know, her lips are all over my face. We agreed it was a mistake, but I haven't seen her since, I don't know what to do." He explained.

"Ouch," Jac cringed sympathetically, "Awkward."

"I had resolved to move on," Sascha continued, "Just not with Eddi."

"Oh Sash just give it up." Jac interrupted, "You can't just decide to move on, if deep down you still have feelings. Believe me; it doesn't work- you just end up with meaningless hook-ups, bitterness and even more hurt. I'm not saying you have pine for her for hours, but do let Eddi know where she stands. Maybe just stay away from love for a while, look after number one. God knows I wish that's what I did." She sighed looking close to tears. "I mean look at me, I'm a mess, single, knocked up at 30 with my ex boyfriends baby and still deeply in love with him. Even I wouldn't take advice from me."

Sascha put his arm around her skinny body, "Jac that was the most honest advice I've had so far and if it's any consolation Miss Naylor," continued Sascha, taking her hand to comfort her, "I know and have been witness to the fact that when you set your mind to something, you make it happen. Frankly, I know it's none of my business, but if you wanted to be, you could be a fantastic parent. With or without Joseph- although I do think he has a right to know. You should call him."

"You think I don't want to?" Jac tried not to sob, "You think I don't regret my decision to stay here, every damn day of my miserable existence? I sent him away so he could move on. I can't hurt him anymore Sascha, not now there are children involved. I've done enough." She sighed, suddenly realising how alarmingly open she'd been and standing up to leave. "I need to go home. If Hanssen sees me here I'm toast, plus I figure you're covering for me so you need to get back on the ward. Thank you so much Sascha." She tried to smile, before she turned on her heel and stalked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Ever the Unorthodox

**Hi everyone, before I let you read on, I feel I should make a few apologies, firstly I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to upload this chapter and the one following- I am determined to finish this, however long it takes. Secondly I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer, I've just started at the University of Birmingham so things have been more than a bit hectic lately. Thirdly, I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing or beta-ing much lately- I promise you I have not lost interest, I am simply snowed under with work at the moment. I do still read most of the fics that are posted and the standards are amazing- you are all very talented writers.**

**Right then on with Chapter five.**

Sascha: Ever the Unorthodox.

It took several weeks for the awkwardness between Sascha and Eddi to disappear, but eventually it did. He tried to talk to her the day he returned to AAU, but she was having none of it, preferring to deny the drunken moment that they'd shared outside the bar completely. It wasn't so much painfully awkward as much as it was professionally clipped and intensely polite. Sascha couldn't stand it, he liked his wards to be friendly places for his patients to be- most of them had been through enough already, they didn't need to witness more awkwardness and barbed comments from those in charge of their recovery.

It all came to a head when one morning he accidentally walked in on her in the office, where she was arguing furiously with Hanssen over the phone, trying to get her ward rotation changed. Unsure whether he'd been seen or not, Sascha slipped back out the door with a heavy heart and waited for her to finish the phone call. Something needed to be said, Eddi had been exactly what AAU had needed after the meltdown that had almost ensued in the aftermath of Penny Valentine's tragic death. Underneath her tough 'no nonsense' exterior she had been a great friend to both Sascha and Frieda and frankly couldn't bear to lose her to another ward. Eventually she stormed out the door with a face like thunder, only to be startled by Sascha who was waiting patiently.

"Can we have a word?" he asked gently catching her arm.

Eddi jumped away like she'd been burned. "Can it wait?" she snapped, "I've got to-"

"Not really no. It doesn't have to take long. I promise." He cut her off, ushering her back into the office. "I think we need to talk. Well I do anyway. You see the thing is I just heard what you said to Hanssen."

"Oh really?" Eddi snorted "That was private."

"You really think changing your ward rotation is necessary? I know things haven't exactly been great since… well you know" he gesticulated awkwardly, not wanting to acknowledge the offending event.

"I've already apologised Sascha," Eddi scowled defensively, "What more do you want of me? I thought we agreed it was a mistake?"

"Yes, that was what I said, though. I made my feelings perfectly clear, but I don't seem to recall you having much of a say in the matter." He hesitated, diving towards the door as Eddi tried to leave. "We haven't spoken properly since happened Eddi, and I hate that. Help me out here, I'm a GS registrar not Doctor Love, I specialise in medicine not women. How am I supposed to know that I haven't taken my clumsy size 11 trainers and stomped all over your heart? I'm sorry ok, it should never have happened. You know me, I hate awkwardness. Can't we just be friends?" he asked

Eddi couldn't help but smile slightly at Sascha's almost incoherent babble, all this time he'd been keeping his distance for her sake, not his. She had expected him to be like most other men, all brash on the outside but always too chicken to make the first move but Sascha, ever the unorthodox, had done the exact opposite, he wasn't waiting for her to confront him, and instead he had actually considered her feelings. He really was a true friend, even when he slipped up; he was trying to do the right thing.

"I don't know," she said, turning her back on him to hide her face and keeping her voice deadpan. "You really shouldn't take advantage of drunk and emotional people."

Sascha gasped, he hadn't expected her to react quite like this "Oh Eddi, come on it was just a kiss." he protested. At this point Eddi whirled back around, a grin spreading across her elfin features, "And if you remember Sascha, I was the one who initiated the whole thing. I think you'll find I took advantage of you." She corrected. "So if you're willing to forgive me, I'll gladly be your friend, if you can handle it of course." Sascha breathed a heavy sigh of relief and finally let go of the door handle, which he realised he had been clenching subconsciously. "I'd be delighted Nurse McKee." He grinned back at her. "Oh and Mr Levy," Eddi added as she made her way out the door, "I'd better assure you, that I have no heart to be broken, I just break other peoples." And with that she was gone, letting the door click shut behind her.


End file.
